Citroen 2CV
The Citroen 2CV is a compact hatchback featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in the following Choro-Q Titles: * Choro-Q * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q Park * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Real life info Development of the Citroen 2CV began in 1936 as a series of TPV prototype cars; the 2CV was initially supposed to be launched in 1939 but France's involvement in World War II pushed back the 2CV's launch until 1948. The initial model, called the 2CV Type A, was powered by a A-2CV 375 cc flat twin engine producing 9 hp and 14 lb/ft of torque, mated to a 4-speed manual transmission, and came in one exterior color (gray). The 2CV was Spartan, featuring a retractable canvas roof, canvas trunk, one windshield wiper, and one brake light; the only gauges included a windshield pillar-mounted speedometer and an ammeter (because there was no fuel gauge, the fuel level was checked by a dip stick). In 1951, an ignition lock and lockable driver's door were added to the 2CV. A panel van model, the 2CV Fourgonnette, was introduced. In 1954, a light was added to the speedometer, and an A53 425 cc flat twin engine producing 12 hp and 14 lb/ft of torque became available (425 cc models were referred to as Type AZ). In 1955, side turn signals were added above and behind the rear doors. In 1956, the compression ratio of the 375 cc engine was increased from 6.2 to 7. In 1957, the steering wheel color changed from gray to black, the windows were enlarged, and a heating/ventilation system was installed. The 2CV Type AZL, which has aluminum hood trim strips, was added to the lineup, along with the 2CV Type AZLP model, which has a trunk lid instead of a canvas-covered trunk. In 1958, the 2CV Type AZL3 was built in Belgium, featuring rear corner side windows and higher build quality. In 1960, the 425 cc engine gained a very slight power increase, to 12.5 hp; the 375 cc engine was discontinued. Styling revisions occurred, with front turn signals incorportated in the front fenders, the corrugated metal hood was replaced with a five-rib glossy hood, and the grille became flatter with a curved top edge. In late 1960, the 2CV Sahara was introduced, with 4-wheel drive and an additional engine/transmission in the rear of the vehicle. The two engines (and the axles) were operated separately and had separate fuel tanks; the transmissions were in simultaneous operation. The 2CV Sahara featured a hood-mounted spare tire. In 1961, power increased to 13.5 hp. In 1962, power increased to 15 hp and torque increased to 20 lb/ft. A sunroof was installed. In 1963, the A53 engine's Solex 26CBI carburetor was replaced with a Solex 28CBI unit, and power increased to 18 hp. Type AZU models had a torque increase to 21 lb/ft. The windshield wipers were now operated by a power motor, The speedometer was moved to the dashboard, a fuel gauge was added (eliminating the dip stick), and the ammeter was replaced with a voltage gauge. The 2CV Type AK350 was added to the lineup; it was built in Belgium, powered by an M4 602 cc flat twin engine producing 21 hp and 29 lb/ft of torque. In 1965, the "suicide" (rear-hinged) doors were replaced with conventional front-hinged doors. In 1966, all 2CVs gained the rear side corner windows found on the Type AZLP. In 1967, torque increased to 21 lb/ft on the 2CV Type AZA. The 2CV Type AZU received an A79/0 425 cc flat twin engine, equipped with a Solex 32 carburetor, producing 21 hp and 22 lb/ft of torque. A new model, based off the 2CV chassis with updated styling, called the Citroen Dyane, was introduced. In 1970, the A79/1 435 cc flat-twin engine, producing 26 hp and 22 lb/ft of torque, was introduced in the 2CV 4 model. The M28/1 602 cc flat-twin engine replaced the M4 engine, with 32.8 hp and 31 lb/ft of torque; models with this engine were known as the 2CV 6. The 2CV 4 and 2CV 6 run on unleaded fuel. In 1971, the front bench seat was replaced with individual front bucket seats. In 1972, the 2CV Type AZU250 went on sale, equipped with the A79/1 engine. Three-point seat belts were added. In 1973, a padded single-spoke steering wheel, revised seat covers, and ashtrays were added. In 1975, squared headlights with adjustable height replaced the rounded ones, and a plastic front grille replaced the chrome grille. The 2CV Special model was added to the lineup. It was relatively basic, with the 425 cc engine, rounded headlights, and thinner bumpers attached with tape (no overriders); in addition, there was the removal of the rear side corner windows, ashtrays, and vehicle trim; the door panels were vinyl with exposed netting (instead of molded door pockets), the speedometer was smaller, and the steering wheel was a plastic version of the two-spoke steering wheel from the 1960s 2CV. Standard 2CVs were known as the "Club" model. In 1976, the special-edition 2CV Spot model was introduced, with orange/white or green/white two-tone exterior paint and striped door panels and inner roof that matched the exterior colors. In 1978, the rear side corner windows were added to the 2CV Special. In 1979, the M28/1 engine was replaced with the M28 602 cc flat-twin engine in the 2CV 6 model, power dropped to 29 hp and torque dropped to 29 lb/ft. The M28 engine became standard in the 2CV Special. In 1980, the special-edition 2CV Charleston was added to the lineup, featuring an upgraded carburetor, inboard front disc brakes and new rear-view mirror. In 1981, the 2CV Special E model was introduced, featuring a centrifugal clutch. Also, the 2CV "007" edition was introduced to coincide with the car featured in For Your Eyes Only, featuring yellow exterior paint, "007" decals, and fake bullet hole decals. In 1982, all 2CVs received inboard front disc brakes. In 1983, the special-edition 2CV Beachcomber model (also known as the Transat or France 3) was introduced, with white exterior paint and blue stripes down the center of the car and along the sides of the car, along with white seats with blue horizontal stripes. In 1986, the special-edition 2CV Cocorico model was introduced, in conjunction with France's entry into the 1986 World Cup; it featured white exterior paint with a red, white, and blue fade on the sides.. The 2CV "I Fly Bleifrei" ("I Fly Lead Free") special edition was sold in (West) Germany and Switzerland, with the ability to run on unleaded fuel. In 1987, the special-edition 2CV Bamboo model was introduced, while the 2CV Club model was discontinued. The 2CV "Sauss-duck" special edition replaced the "I Fly Bleifrei" model. In 1988, the special-edition 2CV Perrier model was introduced as a collaboration between Citroen and Perrier Sparkling Water, with white exterior paint, green "squiggly" stripe and green "gorilla" ornament on the hood, green shifter knob and green Perrier cooler on the front floorboard, gray door panels with "gorilla" pattern, and light blue seats. The 2CV was produced through 1990. Choro-Q The 2CV is a mysterious body in Choro-Q. Notes * The 2CV is a mysterious body in the game; it goes by the name CLASSIC CAR and costs 10000 G. * The 2CV in Choro-Q is a 1960s model. * The roof is painted to match the body color. * As with all bodies in Choro-Q, the tires aren't as detailed compared to later games and it is difficult to tell where the sidewalls and the tread meet on the tires. Choro-Q 2 The 2CV is body number 31 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * The tires on the 2CV in Choro-Q 2 have darker sidewalls to distinguish the sides of the tires from the tread; in addition, the chrome trim is brighter than the Choro-Q version. Choro-Q 3 The 2CV is body number 030 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * Although the 2CV in Choro-Q 3 is almost identical to the one in Choro-Q 2, the lower edges of the body are stretched slightly to accommodate slightly larger tires. Choro-Q Park The Citroen 2CV is a Safety-type vehicle and is body 56 in Choro-Q Park. CQPBIcon 56.jpg CQPB 56.jpg Notes * The 2CV in Choro-Q Park is a first-generation model, and has a canvas roof and "suicide" doors. Choro-Q HG The 2CV is body number 009 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Normal Choro-Q * Weight: 20 * Obtained by: Available at Road Racer Body Shop for 500GHGBodyDC 009.png HGBodyRC 009.png Notes * The 2CV in Choro-Q is a 1970s model. * The Choro-Q HG version has side mirrors, door handles, canvas roof, and large side vents on the front fenders. Choro-Q HG 2 The 2CV is body number Q056 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Sandpolis Body Shop. Notes * The 2CV in Choro-Q HG 2 is a 1970s model. * It features a canvas roof and lacks the B-pillars on the doors. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the 2CV is body number Q056 in Choro-Q HG 3. Unlike the Choro-Q HG 2 version, the rear fender flares are cut to expose the rear wheels, but is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Long Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The 2CV is body Choro-Q011 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "Ugly duckling born in France." Description (NTSC) "A car from France."CQHGIV011.jpg CQHGIVR011.jpg Notes * The 2CV in Choro-Q HG 4 is identical to its Choro-Q HG counterpart. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint version is similar to the Choro-Q HG version, but the decals on the windshield and windows have been removed. Choro-Q! In Choro-Q!, the 2CV is body Q74. Notes * The 2CV in Choro-Q! is similar in design to its Choro-Q HG 2 version, with the rear fender flares covering the rear wheels. Appearances * Choro-Q * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q Park * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Category:Vehicles Category:European Vehicles